


Blind

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Blind - One muse blindfolds the other for sex





	Blind

_“You trust me, baby?”_ Emily asked, holding up the blindfold for you to see. She was still dressed in her suit, and you couldn’t help but stare.

“Of course, Em.” You bit your lip.

Patiently waiting for Emily to wrap it around your head, you closed your eyes. But when you felt her hand wrap around your throat, your eyes shot open.

“I’m not sure you deserve it yet,” Emily leaned in, kissing you softly. “Beg for it, baby.”

Letting go of your, Emily waited for your response.

“Please blindfold me, Em. I’ve been so good! _Please!_ ” you whined.

Running her thumb against your bottom lip, she smiled, “Safeword’s pineapple.”


End file.
